


Love Wins

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel finally tie the knot but what he's not expecting is for the angel to pull some strings to invite a few surprise guests to their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of today's Supreme Court ruling finally legalizing same-sex marriage in all 50 states, have some cute wedding fluff!

They’re cuddling in their bedroom watching the news when Castiel pops the question. Before Dean even has a chance to respond, the angel is pondering what kind of cake to get, who to invite and where it should be. Dean finally stops him with a stutter of his name and Cas pauses, watching him curiously.

 

“Whoa, back it up here, Cas. You want to what?”

 

He takes Dean’s hands in his, smiling up at his lover. A blush appears on the hunter’s face, making his freckles stand out. Castiel leans forward and pecks Dean on the lips before he squeezes his hands.

 

“You heard me, Dean. I want to get married,” he says. He gestures at the TV. “It’s legal now, after all.”

 

Dean stares at him for a second and lets out a nervous chuckle.

 

“W-Well, do you really think it’ll work? I mean, I’m technically dead and in the eyes of the government, you don’t even exist!”

 

Castiel shrugs. “So we forge some papers. It’s not like we haven’t done it before. We just make sure it all comes back to Sam so he can verify everything.”

 

“But-”

 

“Hush, my love.” Cas smiles and presses a finger to Dean’s lips. “I want this. I want to be your husband, Dean. When we go out, I want people to see the ring on your finger and know that your heart belongs to me. I want people to be jealous that they can’t have you.”

 

“Cas, I...” Dean swallows hard and the angel swears he sees tears in his green eyes. “I want that too.”

 

“So that’s a yes?”

 

Dean laughs and shakes his head at the ridiculous question, tears finally spilling over. He takes Cas’ face gently in his hands before kissing him.

 

“Of course it’s a yes, you idiot.”

 

They get married in a church, ironically enough. A few of the angels in Heaven that remain loyal to Cas have come down to fill up his side of the pews. Dean is surprised to see that they’ve brought others with them. His heart almost stops when he sees his parents in attendance and if Sam wasn’t there as his best man, he probably would have fainted right there at the altar. His brother doesn’t look too surprised, so he must have known in advance.

 

He watches as his side fills up with family and friends. Bobby and Ellen are holding hands, Jo sitting next to her mother and giving Dean a warm smile. Ash is sitting behind them and the hunter has to wonder how they got him into a suit. It’s actually kinda freaky to look at, so instead he glances over at Pamela, who fakes disappointment at Dean officially being off the market.  Charlie and Kevin are sitting next to each other, the red-haired computer geek giving him a thumbs up. John and Mary are in the very front and Dean wants nothing more than to run over to them. But then the music starts and he has to focus on not bursting into tears in front of the whole church as Cas walks down the aisle.

 

Dean barely hears a word the officiator says, too stunned by the fact that _this is actually happening_. The hunter is a teary-eyed mess when Castiel says his vows, talking of their time together and how even death can’t keep them apart. He barely manages to get his way through his own and even though to anyone else, Castiel might seem bored, that intensity in his eyes is evidence enough of all he’s feeling. Dean’s hand trembles when they slide their wedding bands onto each other’s fingers and he nearly misses when he’s told he may kiss the groom.

 

“Are you happy, Dean?” Cas asks. And if that’s not the dumbest question he’s ever been asked...

 

He nods and buries his face in the angel’s shoulder, not trusting his voice to form the appropriate response. When he feels a hand on his shoulder, he reluctantly lets go of his lover - _husband_ , he reminds himself giddily - to see his mom and dad standing behind him with wide grins.

 

“How are you here?” he asks, wiping at his eyes.

 

“Castiel pulled some strings,” John says. “We can’t stay forever, but we knew we couldn’t miss out on our son’s wedding.”

 

Dean looks at Castiel, who is standing to the side talking with Sam, and feels another rush of affection for him. He turns back to his parents and before he knows it, he’s pulled into a hug by the both of them.

 

“I’m proud of you, son,” John tells him gruffly, patting him roughly on the back. Mary smiles and runs a hand through his hair, kissing his forehead. Dean is pretty sure he’s probably going to start crying again and he blinks hard.

 

“I’m so happy for you, honey,” she says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

Dean swallows, stammering as he tries to form a response.

 

“I missed you so much,” he eventually manages, pulling them both to him once more and hugging them tightly. He doesn’t know how he’s ever going to let go.

 

The reception takes place outside. Dean has fun stuffing cake into his angel’s mouth and when he gets a faceful in return, he finds Castiel’s laugh like the sweetest kind of music. Dean ends up getting more hugs than he bargained for, but he can’t say that he’s complaining. Except for maybe when Garth and his family of werewolves - who are all extremely strong, Dean feels the need to add - all squeeze him hard enough that he’s half scared he might break something.

 

It’s a little awkward when he encounters the angels who have shown up. Hannah he knows, but the others he only vaguely remembers from Castiel’s army. Some of them seem to be a little hesitant about letting their brother marry a human, not to mention a Winchester. But when Cas comes over, eyes shining brightly and a huge smile on his face, they seem to change their minds.

 

They end up slow dancing at one point and he stands so close to Cas that they’re practically breathing each other’s air. The angel has a hand on the small of his back and his other arm is wrapped around Dean’s shoulders.

 

“Thank you,” Dean whispers, their lips nearly touching. “For what you did.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me. You deserve this, my love.”

 

Dean glances over at his parents, talking with Sam and holding him tightly. His heart swells in his chest and he looks back at his husband, kissing him softly.

 

“I love you so much, Cas.”

 

Castiel smiles and touches their foreheads together.

 

“And I you, Dean.”

  
  



End file.
